


Rubies and Amethysts - Sequel

by RanmaruKirino3



Series: Kidou x Hiura [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Sequel to "Rubies and Amethysts".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts).



The day before the match against Shining Satans, everyone was having an individual practice.

With Asuto dribbling with Mansaku, Goujin trying to show off his Fire Lemonade technique, Hiroto and Haizaki were trying to compete with each other again, Tatsuya sweatdropping and many more chaos that Inazuma Japan could think of.

Looking around the field, Kidou noticed that Hiura and Endou weren't around.

Frowning slightly at that, Kidou went to Mansaku "Where's Kirina?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement when he saw Asuto and Mansaku tensing a bit when he called Hiura by his given name. And soon Asuto was saying 'Forgive me captain...!' over and over again and Mansaku looked at Kidou

"He said something about training with Endou-san at the covered court." Mansaku said before he was roughly shaken by the shoulders by Asuto.

"CAPTAIN WOULD NEVER FORGIVE US!!!!" Asuto said dramatically.

Kidou smirked and bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling. He nodded at Mansaku as thanks and walked off.

* * *

The moment that he entered the covered soccer field, he was greeted by a sight of Koori no Yari going straight to the goal only to be blocked by Endou.

"The shoot is getting stronger! Keep it up, Hiura!" Endou cheered and got an enthusiastic nod from the blue haired teen.

It wasn't long before Ichihoshi came to the picture and asked if he could train with them as well.

Kidou tensed, but kept himself hidden for now and watched things unfold.

Everything seemed normal at first. Ichihoshi kicking the ball, Endou stopping it, and Hiura occasionally tries to get the ball from Ichihoshi. Just a normal practice.

Until he saw the slight smirk on Ichihoshi's face and kicked the ball towards the two. The nail didn't go unnoticed by Kidou.

"Kirina! Dodge that ball! Endou! Don't try to catch it!" Kidou suddenly shouted.

By instinct, the two did what they were told, and saw how the ball cut through the net and the nail had attached itself on the wall.

"Endou! Kirina! Are you two okay?" Kidou asked and got a nod from the two.  
  
"Who would do such a despicable thing?" Ichihoshi said in a fake concerned voice.

"You..! You did this on purpose!" Kidou said angrily and grabbed Ichihoshi by the collar.

"Yuuto-kun!" Hiura said as he tried to separate him from Ichihoshi while Endou got in between Ichihoshi and Kidou.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichihoshi said, the fake act still present.

"You purposely tried to injure them!" Kidou said angrily

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Ichihoshi said before the fight was broken by Endou.

"Let's stop this. Come on. We're teammates. We shouldn't be fighting." Endou said before leaving with Hiura and Kidou.

All three missed the dark look on Ichihoshi's face towards Kidou.

* * *

  
After taking a shower, Kidou and Hiura were by the living room and just let the TV run in front of them with Asuto on his phone on the other couch.

The two had a mutual understanding that they shouldn't talk about what happened while the others were still around. Talking about it in their (yes, Kidou had asked Nosaka if they can switch rooms so Hiura and Kidou could be roommates) room would be suspicious. And someone could easily eavesdrop. Same with leaving for a walk right after stopping practice.

So right now, Kidou was sitting on the couch with Hiura leaning to him.

One of the perks of having goggles is Kidou could look at things without being noticed. He had noticed that Asuto directed his phone at them secretly before typing furiously on his phone.

Smirking inwardly, Kidou gently tilted Hiura's head to face him. Earning a cute look for Hiura and a squawk from Asuto.

"Yuuto?" Hiura asked and Kidou pecked his lips before gently pinning Hiura on the couch and went on top of him. He ran his fingers on Hiura's hair and kissed him deeply, to which Hiura responded with a kiss and small noises.

Asuto was freaking out on the couch, accidentally pressing the 30-second live video that would automatically be sent to the chat on whoever was Asuto talking to....

....and unfortunately, he was at the Inakuni Raimon group chat.

with the camera directed at the couple, it had recorded the two making out and how Kidou broke the kiss and marked Hiura's neck.

Kidou soon pulled away, and Hiura gave him a pout before asking

"What was that for?" Hiura asked.

"Is it bad for your boyfriend to suddenly kiss you?" Kidou chuckled and earned a blush from the ice prince.

When the "show" was over, Asuto calmed his racing heart before checking his phone again. Only to find a lot of messages on the chat. Blinking, he scrolled up to find where he had left off during the chat.... And found the video (which ended when Kidou mentioned that he was Hiura's boyfriend).

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!?!?!" Asuto shouted and the two looked at Asuto who then dashed to his room and looked at the chat.

_**Goujin:** WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! ASUTO WHAT ARE YOU FILMING?!_

_**Golem:** GOSUUUUUUU!!!_

_**Hiyori:** IS THAT HIURA?!_

_**Hanta:** IT IS HIM!!_

_**Norika:** OH GOSH!! HE'S KISSING KIDOU YUUTO!!_

_**Okuiri:** OH GOD ASUTO WHY ARE YOU FILMING THIS?!_

_**Goujin:** NEVERMIND THE FILMING! ASUTO STOP FREAKING OUT AND STOP THEM!!_

_**Norika:** HOW CUTE!!!!_

_**Goujin:** THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO CALL THEM CUTE!!_

_**Michinari:** ......Mansaku. Asuto. What did I tell you when you guys were selected for the FFI?_

_**Norika:** Mou, Captain! Don't be too negative about this! Look how cute Hiura is being a bottom!_

_**Mansaku:** Kidou moved so fast before we can even react._

_**Goujin:** sent a photo **LookWhatThisBastardDid .jpg**_

_**Goujin:** HIURA WENT TO DINNER ONE TIME WITH MESSY HAIR AND WAS WEARING KIDOU'S CLOTHES!!_

_**Mansaku:** Why do you even have a picture of this?_

_**Norika:** Don't you dare get in the way of their relationship Goujin! That's bad!_

_**Goujin:** HIURA IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! I'M JUST SHOWING YOU GUYS WHAT THAT GOGGLE BASTARD DID TO HIM._

_**Michinari:** Asuto. Mansaku. We have to talk._

_**Norika:** HE JUST SAID THAT THEY'RE BOYFRIENDS!! OHH OUR INNOCENT BABY BROTHER IS GROWING UP SO FAST!!_

_**Asuto:** I didn't film this on purpose! I was freaking out when Kidou-san just kissed Hiura!_

_**Michinari:** The three of us are still talking._

_**Hiura:** um.... What's going on here?_

_**Goujin:** HIURA!! WHAT DID GOGGLE BASTARD DO?!_

_**Hiura:** Stop calling Yuuto-kun a bastard. And Asuto, why is there a video of this? I'm showing this to him._

_**Hiyori:** YUUTO-KUN?!_

_**Asuto:** WAIT!! HIURA DON'T!!_

It was a few hours later when a new message appeared.

_**Kozoumaru:** .....I regret checking the group chat._

_**Hiura:** sent a photo **sleeping .jpg**_

It was a picture of Hiura, asleep on Kidou's chest and Kidou had a smirk on his face on the picture. And the mark on Hiura's neck that Kidou made a while ago was visible on the picture.

_**Hiura:** This is Kidou. Here. A picture of Kirina asleep. Its fun being his roommate here at the dorm. ;)_

_**Goujin:** HIS NECK!!_

_**Michinari:** Asuto. Mansaku. you two left out the fact that he's roommates with his boyfriend._

_**Kidou:** Of course. We'd get more private time and no one could see what I do to him._

_**Asuto:** KIDOU-SAN!! STOP MAKING IT WORST FOR ME AND MANSAKU!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiura watched Kidou as he argued with the coach about Ichihoshi.

They had won against Shining Satans. However, the discovery of having a teammate that is working for Orion shook them to the core.

Sure, Hiura didn't approve of the way Kidou punished Ichihoshi during the match, but he can't also forgive Orion for causing Gouenji's injury.  
Sighing, he stayed in the middle of Mansaku and Asuto, where he usually feels safe.

When the coach left, Kidou started to explain to everyone how Ichihoshi should be eliminated from the team and how everyone should be careful in doing so, for it may backfire on them.

"Yuuto...." Hiura said softly

"Kidou, you have to calm down." Endou said.

Their conversation was cut off when the door suddenly opened by men who claimed to be from the FFI administration bureau.  
"Nobody move! This is the FFI administration bureau." They said before they started to go through everyone's things, earning protests from the members of Inazuma Japan.

Soon, they took out a medicine box from one of the lockers.

"Who's locker is this?" One of the men asked.

Kidou frowned before answering. "Its mine."

The man opened it and revealed some kind of tablets in it. "This is doping drugs."

Everyone's eyes widened at that and Hiura looked at Kidou, knowing full well that Kidou would never ever use drugs.

"This is a clear violation to the rules! Kidou Yuuto, you are now disqualified in participating in the FFI."

Hiura felt his blood run cold. Like everything inside him is made out of ice.

He felt as if time slowed down.

Kidou was trying to explain about not owning the said drugs, the men arresting Kidou and slowly dragging him outside.

"Kidou!" Endou said as he and Kazemaru ran towards the door

"Yuuto!" Hiura said as he ran ahead of the two.

The man pushed Hiura away before closing the door and the last thing Hiura heard from Kidou was him shouting 'Kirina!' after being pushed.

He was lucky that Kazemaru has been behind him and was able to catch him when the man pushed him.

"Are you okay?" Kazemaru asked before Hiura shook his head.

He wasn't okay. He knew that Kidou was framed. Kidou would never use such things.

The door opened seconds after the men and Kidou had left. It was Ichihoshi.

"Ah... Its a pity Kidou-san got disqualified." Ichihoshi said, but had a smirk on his face.

"Ichihoshi..." Haizaki said "you set him up, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ichihoshi said, the smirk still on his face. "But I didn't expect that Kidou Yuuto would do something underhanded. What a let down."

"You-" Haizaki started to say but Hiura had interrupted him

"Yuuto would never do anything like that! He would never use drugs just so he can play as good as that! You're the one who's a let down!" Hiura said before running off the room

"Hiura!" Mansaku said before running after him

* * *

That night, Hiura had refused to go out of the room. Ignoring everyone who knocks on the door, even the invitation for dinner.

He was upset. Too upset.

Upset that Ichihoshi had said that about Kidou.

Upset that Ichihoshi had framed him.

Upset that Kidou is going through something and he can't do anything to help him.

He looked up when he heard Endou knocking on the door again, saying something about he should eat dinner and Kidou wouldn't like it if he's like this.

Normally, Hiura would listen. But right now, the overwhelming wave of emotions was just too much and he didn't care about anything right now.

He just wanted to be alone.  
"Endou-san." Asuto said as he walked towards the captain with Mansaku beside him.

Endou sighed "He's too quiet and locked up in his room since we got back. its unhealthy if he would skip dinner."

"Hiura's like that when he's upset. He's not going to listen to any of us. Not even me and Mansaku. Its best if we just leave him alone for now. Pushing him to do something will only make him angry. He'd come out on his own. I've asked Yone-san to put a meal in the microwave so he'd just reheat it in case he's hungry." Asuto said and Endou sighed and nodded before going to his room.

Mansaku and Asuto looked at the locked dorm room in worry before going to their own dorm rooms as well.

* * *

Hiura woke up at the sound of his door opening and closing again.

He remembered that he had locked his door. Maybe Kidou had came back and asked for a spare key?

Suddenly remembering Kidou, Hiura sat up quickly, only to be pinned on the bed harshly.

Looking at the offender, his eyes widened when he saw Ichihoshi smirking darkly at him, the moonlight making him look more eerie.

"Ichihoshi..." Hiura said before gasping in pain as Ichihoshi gripped his wrists very tightly, he swore it would leave bruises later.

"He doesn't care. Kidou Yuuto doesn't care." Ichihoshi whispered to him

Hiura's eyes snapped open at that "What are you talking about?" He said as he tried to fight off Ichihoshi but the dark blue haired player was stronger than him.

"Your phone doesn't even have notifications of his texts. Or calls. I think he used that as a ticket to get away from you." Ichihoshi said and Hiura frowned at him

"You're wrong! Yuuto would never..." Hiura said softly, his voice faltering. Scared of the way Ichihoshi was treating him.

"He doesn't care about you, Hiura. He was using you the whole time. You are the easiest to manipulate in the team. Too gullible. Too clueless." Ichihoshi said and leaned closer, their faces only inches away from each other.

Hiura never felt so scared in his life.

* * *

A scream of "STOP!!!" tore through the quiet building and caught everyone's attention, even making Haizaki and Hiroto, who were asleep, shot up their beds.

"What was that?" Endou asked Kazemaru who was in his room

"That sounded like Hiura!" Asuto said, standing up and running out of his room, with Mansaku and Goujin behind him.

"Hiura! HIURA!" Goujin screamed as he banged on the door "Open the door!"

"What's happening?" Kazemaru said as he ran up to the three Inakuni members.

"We don't know yet. His door is locked." Asuto said, desperately trying to open the door

* * *

  
"Ah... Now you did it..." Ichihoshi said as he gripped Hiura's wrists way tighter and caused Hiura's hands to go white, losing its blood circulation. Hiura whimpered at that. "Kidou Yuuto only used you."

"STOP IT!!" Hiura screamed again

"HIURA!" Mansaku's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Kidou Yuuto only used you!" Ichihoshi said, taking advantage of Hiura's vulnerability. Knowing the other would break any moment now.

"STOP IT!!!" Hiura screamed again and more banging on the door and concerned voices was heard

"He. Does. Not. Love. You." Ichihoshi said and that was the last straw for Hiura.

He just suddenly stopped fighting Ichihoshi and just stared at the dark blue haired boy, tears running down his cheeks.

"MOVE IT!!" Haizaki's voice was heard and the door was suddenly kicked open, some light flooding in the room.

Ichihoshi was already standing by the time everyone got in the room and had opened the lights.

They all looked at Hiura then at Ichihoshi.

"Hiura!" Asuto and Mansaku said before rushing to the smaller boy's side.

Hiura looked at them and sat up gently, still crying. Mansaku carefully approached him and hugged him.

"What did he do-" Asuto stopped talking and gasped when he saw the hand-shaped bruises on Hiura's wrists.

Mansaku's eyes flashed dangerously as well as Haizaki and Hiroto's.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Haizaki said as he grabbed Ichihoshi by the collar

Endou wasn't even able to stop Haizaki, just staring at the bruises on Hiura's wrists and how he silently cried on Mansaku's arms.

Kiyama slowly went to Hiura. "Did he hurt you?"

A nod.

"Where?"

Hiura just gestured to his wrists.

"Did he force himself on you?"

A shake of head.

"Anything else that he do?"

"Yuuto... doesn't care..." Hiura said softly, but they were able to catch it.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Haizaki screamed as he raised his fist towards Ichihoshi, ready to punch him for the second time of the day. "YOU KNEW THAT HE'S ALREADY VULNERABLE AND YOU FED HIS MIND A LOT OF LIES ABOUT KIDOU!!!"

Ichihoshi smirked, not even scared at Haizaki. "Didn't I tell you? I'd destroy you... one by one..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What...?" Kidou said in shock as Nishikage only gave a small nod.

"That's Hiura-san's current condition. Ichihoshi had convinced him that you no longer love him. He was crying heavily that night, we thought Ichihoshi hurt him badly after he screamed. He plays well during the matches and never misses practice. But he's distant, very distant. Even to Inakuni Raimon." Nishikage said softly, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to look after him very well."

Kidou had his fists tightly clenched. "It isn't your fault... You didn't know that Ichihoshi would do that." He said before sighing "Where's Kirina right now?"

Nishikage looked up at the building and stared at a certain window. "Probably at his room."

Kidou looked as well before nodding. "I'd try to sneak in. I need to see him... Make sure Ichihoshi won't know about this."

"I don't know where Ichihoshi is, currently. He often disappears to somewhere and comes back at night." Nishikage said.

Kidou nodded "I'll visit Kirina. Make sure Ichihoshi won't know that I'm here."

Nishikage nodded, watching Kidou enter the building through the backdoor.

* * *

Ichihoshi smirked darkly as he ran his fingers on Hiura's hair who was tightly curled up on the bed.

"Can't you see it, Hiura-kun? I care about you more than he did. I'd love you more than he did." Ichihoshi cooed at the light blue haired teen, who chose not to respond at that.

Ichihoshi frowned at this.

He couldn't believe that Hiura was still, somehow, clinging to the hope that Kidou really loved him.

Taking out a small bottle, Ichihoshi stared at the liquid in it. He gently hoisted Hiura up, smirking as Hiura didn't even try to fight him anymore. He slowly let Hiura drink the contents of the bottle before making him lie down again.

"I can't have you playing in the next game, love." Ichihoshi said, running his hand on Hiura's cheeks.

Hiura only looked at him before curling up again, the pain was starting to act up.

"It'll be gone in two days, the pain I mean. I just have to make it appear that you caught a small bug or something." Ichihoshi smirked before kissing Hiura on the forehead. "You belong to Orion as well."

Ichihoshi quickly looked when he heard the stairs squeak.

He'd be in big trouble if Inakuni Raimon finds out that he's here.

Opening the window, Ichihoshi gently climbed down through the tree beside Hiura's bedroom window.

"Just a bit more... You'll forget about him. And you'll give in to me and become a member of Orion."

And with that, Ichihoshi was gone.

* * *

Hiura sat up the moment Ichihoshi left.

He was so tired of trying to fight him. He knew that Ichihoshi wouldn't leave him alone. He had just drank whatever medicine Ichihoshi was making him take, just to make Ichihoshi leave him after that.

Shivering slightly, Hiura realized that Ichihoshi left the window open in his haste to leave.

But the moment Hiura stood up, something felt very different. Everything in the room was spinning, his head hurt badly and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He took a step forward, wanting to go to his table and support himself until the dizzy spell passed, but he found himself falling.

He could hear his name being said over and over again, followed by shouts and screams just before his world turned black.

But he couldn't stop himself from saying the name of the person he wanted to see so badly.

"Yuu...to..."

* * *

Kidou gently twisted the doorknob of his and Hiura's room, blinking in surprise when he realized it wasn't locked.

_"Ichihoshi has convinced him that you no longer love him,"_

Kidou frowned as Nishikage's words echoed in his mind.

Opening the door, Kidou saw Hiura sitting on his (Hiura's) bed, with his back turned from the door.

He smiled softly when he saw the blue locks gently moving from the wind coming from the opened window, but frowned when he saw Hiura shiver.

His frown went even deeper when Kidou saw how Hiura swayed when he stood up, he knew something bad was up.

"Kirina?" Kidou said as he slowly approached him, but it seems like Hiura didn't hear him.

Hiura took a step forward, as if attempting to go somewhere in the room and a surge of fear ran through Kidou's veins when Hiura suddenly collapsed.

"Kirina!" Kidou shouted as he caught him on time. He gently turned Hiura before realizing how pale Hiura looked. "Kirina, I'm here... I'm here..." Kidou said over and over again but it seems like his words didn't register to his lover.

Kidou's eyes widened when he realized that Hiura was slowly losing consciousness. "NISHIKAGE! MANSAKU! INAMORI! ANYONE!"

His screams had attracted the attention of the ones in the building, who soon ran in the room with panicked looks on their faces.

"Kidou? What are you doing here-? What's wrong with Hiura?" Kazemaru said as he ran to Hiura's side. "His temperature's bad. We have to get him to the hospital. Sakanoue! Call an ambulance!" Kazemaru instructed, with Sakanoue nodding and immediately running off.

Kidou looked at Hiura once again, saying his name over and over again.

It wasn't long before Mansaku and Asuto came, and with their exhausted looks, Kidou and Kazemaru knew that Coach had sent them to run some errands and had just returned.

"What's wrong with him?" Mansaku asked as he ran a damp towel on Hiura's face, not liking how Hiura's eyes were going in and out of focus.

"I'll explain everything later. We should find a way to make him comfortable first." Kidou said but stopped when he felt Hiura shudder before coughing, and their eyes widened when he coughed out blood.

"Where's the ambulance?!" Asuto shouted as Kidou gently tapped Hiura's cheek.

"Kirina, try to stay awake. Come on," Kidou begged but Hiura still didn't understand what he was saying.

Hiura soon passed out on his arms but only said one word that broke Kidou's heart.

"Yuu... to...."

The way he said it was soft, but it held the longing of wanting to see Kidou. It held the pain of being forcibly separated.

"Kirina.... I'm so sorry..." Kidou said as he tightened his hug around Hiura

* * *

Hiura was sent to the emergency room as soon as they arrived at the hospital, and it has been four hours since they last saw the blue haired midfielder.

Most of them stayed at Gouenji's room while waiting, but Kidou was too upset to be around so much people right now.

"Kidou, he's going to be fine." Endou said softly

"Will he be fine? Endou. He coughed up blood. That isn't 'fine'." Kidou said through gritted teeth.

Endou sighed "But if you're going to be negative about this, it might affect Hiura's recovery. Mother said that you should always hope for the better than expecting the worst when someone is sick."

Kidou stared at Endou for a while before nodding. "You're right..."

"Besides! Hiura's strong!" Asuto grinned at Kidou "He'll be fine. He's going to be."

Kidou gave them a soft smile before looking at the closed doors.

'He's going to be fine...' Kidou thought over and over again.

His trail of thought was broken as the door suddenly opened, the doctor looking at them with a very grave look on his face.

"Doc...?" Endou said cautiously

"Everyone," the doctor said as he gave each of them a very careful look. "Where is your coach?"

"Coach is currently unavailable. But I'm the one who's in charge with my teammates." Endou said seriously. "How is he?"

"Terrible. His condition is at a terrible state." The doctor said.

"W-what do you mean...?" Mansaku asked softly

"We had found a forbidden drug in his system. It seems like it was being administered almost everyday, which is already bad. But today, the drugged got overdosed." The doctor said, still giving each teen a critical look

"What...? But Hiura won't take any of those things! He doesn't even like medicines!" Asuto said angrily

"Don't worry, Inamori-san. I understand perfectly. I have checked Hiura-kun's background and he has a very clean record. This drug is usually taken through syringes, and very rarely through oral due to it being very difficult to obtain. I know that he's being forced to take the drugs." The doctor reassured but frowned at the last sentence. "I'm here not to say that your friend is taking it willingly, but asking if you might know anyone who can do this to your teammate? Because Hiura-kun is now a few steps away from death due to the forbidden drug."


End file.
